


Coffee and Mayhem

by Trash_Baby



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barista!Reader, Ben Solo is a flirt, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I'm making this up as I go along, Kinda, Kylo drives a nice car, Kylo is an asshole, Matt being awkward, Matt is also a barista, Matt the Radar Technician is obsessed with Kylo Ren, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Solo triplets, Triplet AU, Triplet Ben, Triplet Kylo, Triplet Matt, Triplets, and also a motorcycle, bless his cute soul, but so is the reader, but what's new, coffee shop AU, flirty reader, loads of puns and innuendos and sarcasm to come, sarcastic reader, we love Matt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_Baby/pseuds/Trash_Baby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Matt's mom's birthday, and he plans to surprise her by getting his brothers Kylo and Ben to visit her so they can all spend some time together.<br/>Leia Organa has got to be the coolest mom, and so you take up the opportunity to visit her on her birthday too - after all, Matt is your best friend. However, when you realize that Matt is a triplet, mayhem ensues, fueled by caffeine and a comment made by Leia - "Y/N, I wish one day you would become my daughter-in-law."<br/>Her not-so-subtle comment pushes her three single sons into action, and so the battle to win you over begins.<br/>*<br/> (Coffee Shop AU (kinda); Solo Triplet AU)</p><p>(That was a terrible summary and I'm making this up as I go along but it's funny I promise)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Ma-a-a-att!” You whine, throwing your head back as you slouch in your chair. You had been stuck behind the till for the past hour taking orders, meanwhile your fellow employee had been rushing about to complete said orders. “I’m so _bored!_ ”

He huffs, cheeks flushed as he steps away from the hot coffee machine to glare at you. Well, he attempts to glare at you anyway – his glasses had steamed up, the overly-large aviator-style lenses completely blocking out any hopes of clear vision – and instead glares off to the side of you, full lips tugged down in a frown and cheeks flushed from the heat. “Well, I’d rather be bored than stood here making stupid coffee.” He mumbles, reaching up to wipe at his glasses, his blush becoming more prominent when he realizes that he hadn’t even been looking at you.

“Matty, entertain me?” You ask with a pout, elbows rested on the edge of the counter and head propped up by your palms as you stared over at him with wide eyes. If it were possible, his blush becomes even _darker_ , his ears stained red as he clears his throat and shuffles in his place. You knew that the nickname embarrassed him, though he didn’t mind it; Matt was just awkward by nature.

“H-how can I entertain you?”

You grin wickedly, teeth peeking out and glinting in the fluorescent lighting of the shop, and Matt gulps. Giggling, you shift in your seat and turn to face him, sitting up straight as you make your proposal. “You can entertain me by . . . Hmm . . .” You reach up, tapping at your chin in mock-thought before your eyes light up. “Coming to the cinema with me!”

He visibly relaxes, letting out a sigh of relief that it was a normal request – usually, you asking him to entertain you was code for ‘do something stupid and embarrassing and possibly dangerous, maybe even illegal’ . . . like last time, when you had asked him to find a cat to be the ‘shop’s mascot’, which had resulted in scratched up arms and seven broken mugs when the cat had tried to escape. However, he’s quick to tense up, shuffling a step back as he avoids your gaze. “Uh . . .”

“What?” You ask suspiciously, eyes narrowing in suspicion. “What does ‘uh . . .’ mean?”

“Well, I uh, I can’t, not tonight anyway, I’m busy tonight.”

“Doing what?” Your head tilts in curiosity, and after doing a quick scan of the shop to find that no one was waiting to order anything, you jump out of your seat and close in on Matt, trapping him against the counter with your hands on either side of him; it must have been a comical sight, a tiny girl pinning Matt’s lanky, taller-than-six-foot body, however, he was intimidated enough as you stared up at him with an unwavering gaze.

“Uh, it’s my mom’s birthday tomorrow, so my brothers are visiting. It’s going to be sort of a surprise.”

“Huh.” Nodding at his explanation, you pull away with a grin. “Cool, okay. Can I come visit her tomorrow? Your mom is awesome.”

“Y-yeah, sure!” He yelps, flushing at the enthusiasm in his tone. “My mom loves you.”

Smirking, you lean in to slide a cookie off the plate on the counter behind Matt, pulling away and taking a bite as you nod, crumbs sticking to the corners of your mouth and chin as you mumble out, “I know – she told me that she wants me as a daughter-in-law.”

Matt’s ears tint pink at your comment, and he clears his throat. “Sh-she did?” You nod, humming out an ‘ _uh-huh_ ’ of confirmation as you took another bite of cookie. For a short amount of time, you and Matt had been a couple – long enough for you to meet Leia Organza-Solo, and long enough for the two of you to remain friends when you had realized that what you had wasn’t a romantic kind of love, but rather a sibling kind of love.

“So,” You begin, finishing off your cookie before brushing the crumbs on your apron. “You said that it’s your mom’s birthday tomorrow and that your brothers are visiting, but that doesn’t explain why you can’t go out tonight – is it because your brothers arriving today?”

He nods, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. “Yeah, uh, yeah. I’m meeting them after my shift.”

“Where’re you meeting them?” You ask curiously, head tilted to the side as you try to sneak another cookie, though this time you’re unsuccessful, as Matt blocks the path to them by sliding along the counter – the move isn’t as successful as he had hoped, because somehow, he trips over his feet and stumbles to the side, your arms shooting out to steady him, though really, you’re not all that much help considering how short you are compared to him.

“Um, uh . . .” He struggles to find words, still trying to recover from the near-accident of him cracking his head open on the linoleum. He shakes his head, eyes focusing on you, before they widen behind his glasses and his jaw goes slack. “Oh. Crap.”

“What? What is it?” Glancing over your shoulder, you try to see if something had been the cause of the accident, however, seeing nothing out of the ordinary, you turn back to him with a frown. “Well?”

“I uh, I forgot to tell them where to meet me. If they go to my mom’s house then they’ll ruin the surprise!” Panic washes over his face, but you reach up and soothe him, ruffling his blonde locks.

“Hey, Matty, it’s okay, don’t worry. Just go and call them now – your shift doesn’t end for another few hours anyway, and you said you were meeting them at the end of your shift, right? That means you still have time to tell them.”

He nods, still trying to calm himself as he echoes snippets of your sentence. “Yeah, it’s okay . . . It’s fine, my shift doesn’t end for another few hours . . . I still have time . . .”

“Good, go and call them now. Tell them to meet you here when your shift ends, okay?” You nod with him, arms reaching up to rest on his upper arms as you tug him away from the counter and towards the back room to make the call. You pull his phone out of his locker, raising your eyebrow at the fact that he had left it unlocked, and hand his phone to him, waiting until he takes it and has the phone pressed to his ear before you pull away and head back to the counter to give him some privacy.

“Kylo? Kylo, hi!” You hear, the tinge of star-struck admiration in his tone making you raise your brows, though you glance over your shoulder to the back room when you hear him deflate, voice dipping in mild sadness. “Oh, y-you’re driving right now? . . . No, yeah, that’s um, that’s fine. I don’t mind speaking to-”

He sighs quietly through his nose, murmuring something under his breath. You assume that ‘Kylo’ must be handing his phone over to someone else; your suspicions are proved correct when Matt glances back up from his feet, voice chirpy. “Ben! Hey! . . . Hi, so uh, I didn’t actually give you a place to meet me, so uh, that’s why I’m calling!” He chuckles awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. “So, uh, if you just drive down Endor high-street and park up, um, somewhere, and then just meet me at The Finalizer . . . W-what? No! No, it’s not a strip club!” He splutters, choking on his words as his face turns crimson. “It’s a coffee shop, I work there! . . . Shut up, Ben, I’ll see you guys in a few hours . . . Yeah, bye.”

He ends the call, frowning down at his phone as he mumbles under his breath, before pocketing the device and walking out of the room to meet you. He relays the information that you had already heard, and you nod your head before settling back against the counter to stare up at Matt.

“So, you’re a pretty big fan of your brother, Kylo, huh?” You ask with a smirk, an eyebrow raised as your arms cross over your chest. A blush decorates Matt’s face and tints his ears as he stutters, rubbing at the back of his neck before slipping into some weird trance that has you mildly concerned.

“What? Uh, who, Kylo? Yeah, he’s um, he’s pretty cool, and so is Ben, I guess. I mean, he’s got a nice car, but Kylo’s is a great car, it’s amazing, he has an Impala ’66, it’s black and he had the original paint restored – oh, and he has a motorcycle, it’s a Yamaha XVS1300 in custom matt black with grey and chrome detailing. And he works out a lot so he’s really fit – I think he even has an eight-pack! I don’t know though, I haven’t seen him in a while . . . He might even have a 12-pack now – wait, do they even exist?”

“Yeah-huh . . . Okay then, that’s cool. And no, they don’t exist – and for the record, neither to eight-packs; you only have six abdominal muscles, dumbass.” You stand up on tip-toes, reaching up to flick him on the forehead before pulling away.

He pouts, reaching up to rub at his forehead before trailing after you as you make your rounds clearing up the tables and booths. “Hey! What was that for?”

“For being a dumbass.”

“I was not!”

You snort, handing him several half-empty mugs, he fumbled for a moment before adjusting his grip – his hands were big enough to handle it, and so you gave him another couple before telling him to put them in the sink to wash up. He grudgingly complies, mumbling under his breath about how he wasn’t a dumbass, and you shake your head with a grin before turning away to finish tidying up, the question of what Matt’s brothers were like just starting to form in your mind.


	2. Chapter 2

You lounge in your seat at the counter, earphones jammed in your ears and half-asleep as you rest your head on your arms that were folded on the counter. You gaze up at the clock, the minutes ticking by to the end of yours and Matt’s shift; the two of you had the last shifts of the day, and in just five minutes it would be 9 PM, and the two of you could pack up and head home.

Thinking about it, you wonder why the shop even stays open until that late – it wasn’t as if you had hordes of customers flocking for a shot of caffeine, and the place usually cleared out at around five-ish anyway, aside from the few stragglers who only bought a coffee to go.

The bell above the door jingles, the movement catching your attention out of the corner of your eye, and you’re unable to fight back the groan of frustration. You struggle to peel your eyes away from the second hand that seemed to be dragging itself around the face of the clock, trying to form a welcoming expression on your face for the customers even though all you wanted to do was sleep, only to freeze when you catch sight of the two men that had entered.

They were both tall. That was the first thing you noticed.

The second thing that you noticed was that they looked just like Matt, though with dark shocks of hair rather than blonde, and you can feel your spine straightening as you take them in. The first man stood slightly in front of the other; his eyes were dark, and a cocky smirk tugged at his lips, an air of confidence about him as he neared the counter, his hands shoved into the front pockets of his blue-wash jeans.

The other man trailed behind him like a shadow (he sure was dressed for the part, every item of clothing being black), looming over him despite being only an inch taller. His dark hair, naturally black, fell to his shoulders in loose waves and carefree curls, raked back to reveal a handsome pale face, stern and stoic. A pale scar ran from mid-forehead to his cheek, crossing over at the bridge of his nose and narrowly missing his dark eye.

Tugging an earphone out, you brush away your shock and awe to smirk up at the two men, lounging back in your seat before tilting your head back to drawl out, “Matt, you noob! You didn’t tell me you were a triplet!”

“And Matt didn’t tell us that he had such a beautiful work colleague.” The first, less intimidating brother murmurs, reaching out to tug your hand to him and leaning down to press a soft kiss to the back of your hand, all the while maintaining eye contact. Your cheeks warm up at his actions, though you don’t break eye contact until you hear Matt’s footsteps.

Matt hurries out from the back room, his face reddening when he catches sight of the mischievous glint in your eyes and your hand in his brother’s, and you snicker lightly. “Y-yeah, uh, yeah. I um, I don’t usually tell people because the questions sometimes . . . they uh, they sometimes get weird.” His cheeks darken as he mumbles, and your eyebrows raise when he avoids your gaze.

“I can imagine.” You mutter with a snort, pulling your hand away to reach out and ruffle his blonde locks whilst running an appreciative glance over the confident brother as he leaned against the counter. “So, Kylo and Ben.”

The tallest brother’s gaze snaps away from studying the shop to meet your eyes, and you fight back the urge to gulp. Pulling your eyes away from his, you find maintaining eye contact with the other brother to be much easier, the playful glint in his eye relaxing you. “Ben would be me.” He reaches out to grab your hand again, but you hastily drop it to your side before he could.

“Okay then, calm down there, Romeo.” You shuffle in your seat, twisting to find Matt frozen in place, staring at the black mass of fabric that was his brother. A snicker falls from your lips at Matt’s slack jaw, and you reach out to close his mouth, your fingers on his chin making him jolt as a fresh wave of embarrassment rolls over him. “Matty, you slacker, your shift isn’t over! Can you get me a coffee?”

“W-wha . . . I, but-!” He splutters, eyes wide before they narrow, a finger of accusation pointing at you as he leans down to your level. “I don’t even have five minutes left until my shift ends. And you’ve been sat here doing nothing for the past hour, why don’t you get yourself a coffee?”

Sniffling, you pout up at him, lower lip sticking out as you clasp your hands in front of you in mock-pleading. “Please, please, please, Matt? Think of it as repayment for ditching me on cinema night!”

“But I never said I was going to the cinema with you tonight!” You gasp dramatically, hands clutching at your heart, and he scrambles to clarify. “No, no, not that I don’t want to! Of course I want to go! It’s just, I can’t, I-”

Deciding to put him out of his misery, you drop the act and grin up at him. “I know, I know, Matty, relax. Besides, I don’t think anything good is on at this time anyway. We’ll go another time, yeah?”

He nods enthusiastically, glasses slipping down the freckled bridge of his nose, and you jump down from your stool to slip past him to the coffee machine, successfully sneaking another cookie that Matt had since been blocking. Stuffing it into your mouth, you get to work on making four coffees, the buzz of the machine blocking out Matt’s stuttering, though you hear Ben’s loud laughter.

The whole time you were aware of Kylo’s eyes drilling holes into the side of your face, never wavering – you briefly wondered if he had even _blinked_ since laying his eyes on you, though as if to prove your point, he blinks when you peek over your shoulder at him, if only slightly. Finishing with the coffees, you bring them over to the counter where the three brothers were gathered, grabbing milk and sugar for Kylo and Ben whilst fixing yours and Matt’s just how he liked it – black with three spoonfuls of sugar.

“Dude, you need to quit it,” You snap around a mouthful of cookie, shifting uncomfortably when you catch Kylo’s eyes for the second time. “Do you have a staring problem or something?”

He tilts his head to the side, face blank, before leaning in towards you ever so slightly. “You shouldn’t be rude to your customers. It’s unprofessional.”

“Good to know.”

“And don’t talk with your mouth full. Also rude.”

You purposely take a large bite, chewing for a moment before muttering, “Whatever.”

Ben chuckles at your interaction, meanwhile Matt fidgets nervously, reaching out to tug at the back of your shirt. You hadn’t realized that you had been leaning in towards Kylo, eyes narrowed in challenge, and you pull away to give Matt a reassuring smile, reaching up to shove the last piece of cookie in his mouth. Ben watches the interaction with raised brows, giving Matt a knowing smirk which results in yet another blush.

“Oh, are you coming in tomorrow?” You tug off your apron, glancing over your shoulder at Matt as you hang it up, before reaching out to take his.

“Oh, uh, actually, I was hoping I could have the day off . . .” He murmurs, glancing away to twist his fingers anxiously. “If-if that’s alright with you, of course.”

“Yeah, it’s fine – I’m sure I can man the fort. It’s not exactly like we have a flood of customers or anything.” You shrug, adjusting your shirt that had gotten rumpled under your apron. “I finish my shift at about three, so if you wanna meet me here and then we can go see your mom?”

“Yeah, that . . . sounds good to me.”

“Awesome!” Grabbing your coffee, you stare down into the liquid for a moment before shrugging and tossing it back, downing the warm liquid at such a speed that Ben was raising his eyebrows suggestively. Dropping your mug on the counter, you slip past Matt to grab your jacket and bag from the back room before coming back out. “Dude, I’m gonna head home now, so I’m gonna leave you to lock up, okay?”

Not giving him a chance to respond, you lean up on tip-toes and drag him down by the shoulders to press a kiss to his cheek, just as you always did. And, just like every other time, you feel his cheek heat up when your lips make contact, and you pull away to see his red face. Smirking, walk out from behind the counter and head for the door, turning around when you pull it open. “Remember, you’re meeting me at three!”

You step out, leaving Matt behind to fend for himself against his brothers – one of them loud and boisterous as he teased him, the other quiet and curious as he glanced through dark locks of hair to watch you retreat into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matty bby if you keep blushing your head is gonna explode from all that blood rushing
> 
> Well, Ben seems like #1 flirt, and Kylo seems like #1 asshole. Matty is my #1 cutie
> 
> Leave them comments and kudos - I love hearing (well, reading) what you guys have to say!

**Author's Note:**

> It's like 1AM but I couldn't get this idea out of my head damn it.  
> So, here it is! An AU and some humor (unlike my other Kylo fic lmao)
> 
> Feel free to comment and leave kudos - I reply back!


End file.
